The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a boat during planing and trolling.
Many larger recreational boats are unsuitable for trolling while fishing. The larger boats which have larger motors and propellers move too fast through the water while at idle speed, and therefore are not suitable for trolling.
Deflector plates have been utilized for slowing the speed of the boat so as to enable trolling. These deflector plates are fixedly mounted in facing relationship to the rear of the propeller so as to reduce the velocity of the boat while the propeller is operating at low speeds.
One disadvantage of presently known plates however, is that the plates must be removed manually or moved manually away from the propeller when it is desired to operate the boat at higher speeds.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for controlling a boat during planing and trolling.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for controlling a boat which neutralizes the effect of the propeller torque on the boat, both during slow trolling speeds and during higher planing speeds of the boat.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for controlling a boat which begins moving to a planing position automatically whenever the velocity of the boat is increased above a predetermined velocity.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for controlling a boat during trolling which will reduce the velocity of the boat down to 0.3 mph.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for controlling a boat which facilitates the planing action of the boat during higher speeds.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for controlling a boat which reduces side slip of the boat during turning when the device is in its planing position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for controlling a boat which reduces cavitation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus for controlling a boat which reduces the velocity of the boat when moving in its forward position, and which permits the boat to be moved in a reverse direction also.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and simple in construction.